


February 24, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos refused to remember a creature's claws harming him recently.





	February 24, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos refused to remember a creature's claws harming him recently before he fell asleep.

THE END


End file.
